Against The World For You
by GakupoKamui553
Summary: Sparda is hell's most prominent demon, The Legendary Dark Knight, defender of evil and sin. When he is sent to Earth on a reconnaissance mission, he figures out everything will go as planned and he will soon claim the realm, however, all his plans quickly diminish as he falls victim to the one thing he could never feel. Sparda x Eva Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Against the world, for you

Chapter 1: The Demon Lord Sparda

In the great depths of hell was a widely known Demon Lord by the name of Sparda. He was Mundus' most skilled fighter, the Dark Knight that angels feared, the living embodiment of evil. With two large horns on either side of his head, a red crystal embedded in his forehead, his scaly skin and moth like wings all added up to a very menacing appearance. On top of all this, he wielded some of the best devil weaponry in the whole of hell. His sword, the 'Force Edge' was forged in hellfire, and tainted with the blood of the countless angels he had slain with it. But Sparda didnt like to fight up close and personal all the time, with him, he also carried two pistols.

'The Ombre' and 'the Luce' which meant Darkness and Light. The two customized pistols boasted engravings and designs on the barrels and handles which gave them an elegant look however they were as deadly as they were stylish. Sparda was the most powerful of all the Demon Lords, having the largest demon army under his command, since Mundus noticed his exceedingly amazing abilities in both combat and leadership, he had given him the honor of beginning an assault to a new realm to capture for hell. It was called Earth.

Sparda welcomed the offer and immediately began to prepare himself for a small scouting. He would disguise himself as one of the people there and blend in, to study and analyze his opponents, to see how large of a force he would need to take with him on the assault.

"Sparda darling?" A voice was heard from outside Sparda's room. Sparda opened the door to find his favorite red haired succubus at the door. Nevan was a demon which was so lusty in her life as a human that Mundus turned her into a succubus when she arrived in hell. Since she was not born a demon, she had the form of a human.

"What do you think?" Sparda asked, twisting so that she could take a look at his back as well.

"Not bad" Nevan said smiling. Before her was a tall man, with silver slicked back hair, wearing a long purple coat, knee high black leather boots, a purple long shirt with traces of red and black underneath, with double buttons running down the front, and a white frilled cravat which was tied down with a chain which had a red jewel in the front, similar to the one he had on his forehead when he was in his demon form.

Sparda walked forward and placed his hand into her hair, gently stroking it. "I'm gonna be gone for a week" he sighed "While I'm gone, try not to lower your skills in bed TOO much. I mean, its not like anyone else in here can keep up with ME in bed." Sparda joked

"Conceited, conceited as always" Nevan said "But don't I keep up with you?"

Sparda looked behind him and saw that his bed was extremely close to them. He looked back at Nevan and smiled "You're the only one" he said, placing two hands onto her waist and letting himself fall back onto the bed, dragging her down onto it as well.

"C'mon sugar" Nevan said "Show me what you've got"

After a while it had all gotten wild down there, they must have changed at least a dozen positions by now and Sparda's shoulders and chest were all marked with nail and bite marks, he didnt mind at all though, he had been through much worse in combat.

"Ah, dont stop~" Nevan cried

"I could keep going all day" Sparda remarked giving her what she wanted

Passing by, two demons, commented on the rather interesting sounds coming from Sparda's room, but they dared not say anything too loud in case he heard.

"Why are you slowing down? Come on!" Nevan moaned, begging for more

"I wish I could stay for longer but, we gotta wrap things up here" Sparda sighed, getting to the climax rather prematurely. Nevan let out a small pleasureful sigh as Sparda removed himself from inside her. "Look, I'll be back soon, I dont know, get yourself occupied" he said belting up his pants.

"Oh, I can keep myself occupied" Nevan replied covering herself with Sparda's bedsheets, she was probably too exhausted to get dressed and go back to her room, and besides, she slept in Sparda's so many times he didnt seem to care anymore.

"Yeah, go ahead, make yourself at home" Sparda said and left the room. He left thinking what he thought every time he had sex with Nevan. "How can I have sex with this woman so many times and never love her. I guess a devil's heart beats for no one but himself". There was always a part of him, a very small part, but still a part of him nonetheless which wanted to have a woman all to himself. He knew that Nevan went all around having sex with everything that could move down in hell. As much as he tried to love her, he never really succeeded. It mustn't be love then, its probably just possessiveness. Love doesn't exist for a demon.

He went to an area where he was alone and he drew his katana, the Yamato, from its sheath. It was a weapon he wouldnt use to often since he preferred the brute strength of the Force Edge rather than the fine and precise cutting of the Yamato, however, combat was not the only use for the blade. The blade was embodied with the ability to creat portals to other worlds. He slashed some runes into the ground before drawing a pentagram around them. Finally, he stabbed the blade in the center of the pentagram and the portal to Earth opened before the Dark Knight.

"So happpy and carefree the humans look, this might be easier than I had thought" he said smiling. He removed the Yamato and slashed at the fabric of space in front of him to make room for him to pass through. He ran his hand through his hair one last time, adjusted his monocle and jumped in.

* * *

Authors Note: Yay for new fanfictions. I had this one sitting on my hard drive for quite a while and I didnt really elaborate on it, after playing a ton of DMC3 I wanted to write something here about it. And I dug this out and started re working on it. I know it doesnt seem like a hurt/comfort and romance story but thats because I like my characters to be very different from what they end up being in the end. That being said, my girlfriend wants me to write more from Love At Gunpoint so I should probably get around to doing that at some point as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Recon

Sparda exited the portal and found himself in some sort of forest. He walked for a while until he saw an urban area up ahead. Lots of houses and brightly lit streets, that should be a nice place to study human life. Sparda decided that he would go and get a room somewhere in the city, befriend some humans and be back in hell within a week. As he got closer to the city he remembered that humans used 'gold coins' as currency in this world, souls werent really exchangable money here. He would have to get some money from somewhere, maybe he could have some fun too. He noticed a man passing by, he looked like a middle class man, not rich, but not poor either. A devilish smile marked Sparda's lips.

"Let's have some fun" he said to himself and began to walk towards the man. The man was stunned at how expensive and luxurious Sparda's outfit looked, he guessed that Sparda was a member of some sort of nobility, then again, what would a nobleman be doing out in the woods?

"May I help you?" the man asked

"Give me all the money you have and then turn and return to your home, you insect" Sparda said, wanting to see if humans were a race which feared those who looked to be in a social class above theirs.

"What the hell?" the man shouted "You might be a lord or whatever you are but that dont give you no right to come along and demand my money, I already paid my taxes"

"I will give you one last chance, give me your money" Sparda said

"Go to hell" the man said and spat at him. Sparda noticed the spit had gotten onto his boots. Sparda smiled again, revealing one of his fangs. He held his hand out and the Yamato appeared. He unsheathed it and triggered his demon form.

"I'm going to polish my boots with your blood, insolent worm" Sparda said menacingly, his demonic voice had the exact effect he wanted to, to strike fear in the mans heart. The man stood petrified at the demon before him.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" the man shouted, and turned to ran away but Sparda re-appeared in front of him. As he saw Sparda's image appear out of nowhere to block his wway, he felt a sharp pain as well. He looked down to see a long blade piercing his stomach.

"Pray to whatever God you believe that you lived a life without sin, because if I pull this blade out of you and you end up in hell, you'll be cursing the moment of your birth for the rest of eternity." Sparda said, de-activating demon form

"P-Please..." the man said but before he could finish Sparda removed the Yamato and put it back in its sheath.

"Shut up" he simply said, as the man collapsed lifelessly before him.

Sparda kneeled down and got all the money from the man's clothing and then made his way to the town ahead of him.

On his way, he spun Ebony around his pointer finger and occasionally fired at animals passing by to make sure his aim hadn't dropped. All shots landed between the eyes, to Sparda's delight.

Sparda arrived at the city and was found it rather convinient that his clothing made him look like one of the most powerful men there. This way he wouldnt have trouble earning the respect of the townspeople, this was all easier than expected, almost too easy.

He made his way to an Inn and booked himself the most expensive room. He used most of the money that man he encountered earlier had, but then again, if he ever needed these worthless earthly luxuries, he knew exactly how to get them.

"Are you staying alone, sir?" the cashier at the Inn asked

"Yes" Sparda replied, rather bored to make conversation

"Oh, I would expect someone who can afford to look like you would be have a wife, if not a couple of girlfriends tagging along as well" the cashier said

"Hmm" Sparda thought to himself "So women are also a way of showing influence or power here, and apparently money attracts them. Damn, in hell the one who does the best in bed just gets them, humans are complicated" "Well" Sparda continued out loud "I do have a wife, she's just not here with me, she is dealing with some business back at our regular residence, if she is done, she might be arriving in which case, I will book a room for two"

"Haha, of course" the cashier said "I would be stupid to think that you didnt have a woman, you look like you're 26 and you have silver hair, they must be dropping down and holding on to your coattails with such a unique feature"

"Is he mocking me?" Sparda asked himself, he was not sure, but he quickly decided that it was a compliment. "To be honest, I'm 22" he lied. Sparda was really a demon who had lived for over a thousand years, his human form had the physique of a human in his early 20's though.

"Damn! I'd sell my soul to be someone like you" the cashier said as he looked for a set of keys in a box that he had underneath the counter. "Here you go, sir. You are in room 136 on the second floor, take the first turn to the right, keep going straight and you'll find it" he said re-surfacing and handing Sparda the keys

"Understood" Sparda said and went up to his room. He closed the door behind him and took off his coat. He noticed it was getting dark outside, and the walking through the forest had gotten him abit tired too. "I should get some sleep" he said to himself "Tomorrow, I'll go harvest some more money and I'll also make a couple of women mine. Then the humans will look up to me, they'll be trying to talk to me all the time, to ask me how I'm so rich or so attractive. That way, I can get in closer contact. After I gather enough data, I return to hell, prepare my army, and I will claim this realm"

Sparda closed his eyes and wandered off into sleep, it would be time for some fun tomorrow... 


End file.
